Ghost Rider
Known as the Spirit of Vengeance, the Ghost Rider is the alternate identity of Jonathon Blaze, a motorcyclist who struck a deal with the demon Mephisto in an attempt to cure his adoptive father of his fatal cancer. Mephisto agreed, and cured Blaze's father, but only in return for Blaze's servitude to him. Shortly after he was cured, John's father died in a motorcycle accident, leaving Blaze heartbroken. As a side-effect of his deal with Mephisto, Blaze soon discovered that at nightfall, he would transform into a flaming skeleton, a fusion of himself and the demon Zarathos, a being which would come to be called the Ghost Rider. With all of the family members he still had memory of dead, Johnny and his lover Roxanne began to travel across the countryside, attempting to avoid Mephisto while battling demons and monsters. Blaze struggled with Zarathos for control over his body and soul for years, culminating in a final battle between Ghost Rider and Zarathos' old demonic foe, Centurious, which sealed both demons in a Crystal of Souls. Freed from Zarathos, Blaze finally married Roxanne and settled down, having two children and buying the Quentin Carnival, one of the few places he felt at peace. Life was peaceful for John, but when he heard of a new Ghost Rider, Daniel Ketch, he set out to find him, believing Zarathos to be free again. He soon discovered that Zarathos was not bonded to Ketch, and he became a mentor for the younger Rider, traveling with him and teaching him how to control his powers. It was soon revealed that Dan and Johnny were brothers, and that Blaze's birth mother had left when John was very young with his two younger siblings. Reunited, the brothers began to forge an even closer bond, but as one part of Blaze's family life grew stronger, another was taken- as Roxanne was murdered and their children kidnapped. Becoming Ghost Rider once again, Johnathon Blaze took up the fight against the supernatural forces of demons and monsters across the world. More recently, Blaze was able to give up the curse of Ghost Rider- passing the spirit on to a new Rider, Alejandra. Blaze attempted to mentor this new Rider like he did Dan, but her anger and selfishness proved far too great- and she eventually passed the majority of the Spirit back to him, the two driving off in opposite directions. Battle vs. Sesshomaru (by MrPacheco101) Netherealm, Present Time Deep within the fiery Netherealm Ghost Rider The Spirit of Vengeance stands before the towering Archdemon known as Mephisto . “Mephisto your reign of terror is over for I have come to claim what’s mine.” The vengeful spirit called out. The Archdemon began to chuckle. “And what is that dear boy?” Mephisto responded back. Ghost Rider gives the Archdemon a spiteful glare. “Don’t play games with me demon! Where is she Mephisto!? Where’s Roxanne!?” Ghost Rider demanded. A smile creeps up on the demon’s face. “If that is want you want Rider then by all means go ahead and take it.” Mephisto snaps his finger and a pillar of flame appears in front of the Spirit of Vengeance; the pillar of flames of flames soon disappears revealing a beautiful woman with blonde-orange hairand blue eyes. “Roxanne!” Ghost Rider said hoping his true love will remember him. Roxanne looks at the Rider with her crystal blue eyes. “John…John is that you?” Roxanne asked The Spirit of Vengeance. “Yes Roxanne it’s me John.” Ghost Rider transforms into his human alter ego Johnny Blaze. Tears of Joy burst out of the Roxanne’s blue eyes. “Oh John, it’s really you!” Roxanne runs up to her beloved and hugs him in a tight embrace. “Yes my love it’s really me.” John said warmly as he embraces Roxanne back. “Oh John you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to see you again.” Roxanne cried out, tears flowing across her face. “I know Roxy I know. Now let’s get out of this hellhole together.” John said as he looks into his beloved’s blue eyes. “Yes John le-“ Roxanne stops at mid sentence. John’s facial expression soon changes from joy to worry. “Roxy what is it? Tell me what’s wrong?” John said. Roxanne looks at her right hand and sees it disintegrating in to nothingness. Their facial expression changes into shock and horror. “John! John! John what’s happening!?” Roxanne said in a panic as her entire lower half disappeared into nothingness. “Don’t worry baby everything is gonna be okay don’t panic!” john said trying to sooth his beloved’s panic state, but with no prevail. “John! John please help me! I don’t want to go! I don’t want to leave you again!” Roxanne cried out as nothing but her head is visible. “Don’t cry Roxanne I’ll find a way to get you back, I promise.” He said as tears began to form. “John! John! JOOOHHHNNNNNN!!!!!!!!” Were Roxanne’s last words as she disappears into nothingness. “ROXANNE!!!!!!” John reaches out his left hand, but grabs only air. Mephisto laughs at John’s misfortune. “You bastard!” John yells out in anger, but the demon only grinned in delight. “You know what they say Jonathon The devil’s deal always has its traps.” The arch demon said with a slight chuckle. “Your gonna pay you son of a bitch!” John then transforms into the Ghost Rider. “With your LIFE!” The demon rider soon charges at the Archdemon Mephisto. The demon looks at the rider in annoyance “Pathetic fool when will you ever learn.” Ghost Rider jumps up into the air and is about to strike the Archdemon. With a snap of a finger The Spirit of Vengeance disappears into nothingness. The Forest, Feudal Japan Deep within the boundless forest of Feudal Japan the demon lord known as Sesshomaru walks a wanderlust path in his quest to become stronger than his demon father The Great Dog Demon. His minion the imp Jaken , the beast of burden known asAh-Un , and the cheerful orphan girl named Rin accompanies the great demon lord in his quest; the four companions have been walking for hours. “Master Jaken where is Lord Sesshomaru taking us?” the young girl asked the short imp. “Hush child you don’t need to know such trivial things.” The imp demon scowled at the young orphan. “I’m sorry Master Jaken for asking such a nonsense question.” The girl said as she lowered her head. “It’s just that my feet are beginning to feel sore and I was wondering if we’re close to where Lord Sesshomaru is going so we can rest.” Rin’s two fingers begin to touch each other in a nervous manner. “Well suck it up! The lord has a long way to go before we can stop for a rest, so be quiet and keep walking!” Jaken said menacingly to the young girl. Sesshomaru suddenly stops at mid-track causing Jaken to bump into the demon lord from behind. “I’m sorry Lord Sesshomaru for bumping into you! Please forgive me for my clumsiness it wont happen again please forgive me!” The demon imp cried out as he bows down to his demon lord hoping he will not smite him, but Sesshomaru just stood there. “Let’s find a place to rest.” The demon lord said solemnly. A smile lit up on Rin’s face. “YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!” The young girl cried out in joy. Unbeknownst to the travelers two mysterious figures are watching their movement from the shadow. “*slurp* my that young child looks like a tasty morsel, when will get to have her brother?” One of the figures said. “In due time my hungry sibling, but first we must lure the pup from the pack.” The other figure replied. Meanwhile… “Ugh” Johnny Blaze wakes up groggily from a long slumber. “What happen?” He asked himself. The only thing that Johnny remember was charging at Mephisto for taking away Roxanne and then everything went blank; Johnny looks around his environment and finds himself surrounded by trees. “And just where in hell am I?” Sesshomaru and his companions are now resting in an area by the river. The Demon Lord is resting his back next to tree, the short imp Jaken is taking nap, and the beast Ah-Un is taking a drink of water while the young girl Rin is skipping rocks. Rin’s stomach then starts to growl. “Ohh I’m hungry” the girl said while rubbing her stomach, she turns her head to face Jaken. “Master Jaken?” The girl said, but the imp was fast asleep. The young girl walks up to the slumbering imp. “MASTER JAKEN??????” The young girl starts to shake the short imp uncontrollably. “ ZZZZZZ- gch Wha Wha!” Jaken wakes up from his slumber and finds himself shaking uncontrollably. “Master Jaken are you awake?” The young girl asked while shaking the imp. “Yes! Yes! I’m awake just what is it that you want you stupid girl?” the imp replied. “Oh well it’s just that I’m very hungry and I was wondering if you have anything to eat?” The young girl said while holding her grumbling stomach. “Grrrr. I have nothing for you to eat you stupid girl and even if I did I wouldn’t let you have some! I’m pretty sure there is a bush of berries somewhere in the forest.” The imp said irately. “Really?” Rin’s eyes begin to sparkle with delight. “Yes Yes now go and let me be in peace.” The imp said impatiently. The young girl nods her head in agreement and went off her way. “Stupid girl.” Jaken said and then he went back to sleep. Rin soon finds herself wandering the forest in search of food. “I wonder where is that berry tree at?” The young girl said to herself. Rin starts to scan the entire area until finally she spots the berry bush. “There it is!” The orphan soon rushes over to the bush. “Ahh I’m so hungry” Rin said as she started to pick the berries. “Hehehe what do you think you’re doing little girl?” A voice said from behind. Rin turns around and finds a red and green ogre standing before her. The young girl dropped the berries she plucked, her body starts to shake, and her eyes were filled with fear. Rin then opened her mouth and… “Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!” “What was that?” Johnny said. The rider hears a faint scream from a distance. “Somebody is in trouble and I have to know why?” Johnny then runs towards the direction of the scream. The green oni grabs Rin by the head and lifts her up. “Hehehe where do you think your going little girl?” The green oni said sinisterly. “Let me go you big meanie!” The young orphan tries to get out of the demon’s grip, but with no prevail. “Hahahaha my aren’t you a feisty one.” The red oni said, the demon then turns to face the green oni. “So how are we gonna split it brother?” the red demon asked. “Hey!” A voice called out from behind. The two demons both turn around and find Johnny Blaze standing before them. “If I were you I think you should let the girl go…NOW!” He demanded. The green oni lets Rin go and walks up to Johnny Blaze. “ここに人間来てばかされた.” The green said to the human, he then raises his left arm up. “今すぐ死ぬ!” the green then takes a swipe at Johnny Blaze with his left arm, but he grabs the arm in midway. “Bad choice buddy.” John said, suddenly Blaze transforms into the Ghost Rider. “Now suffer,” Ghost Rider then penetrates the oni’s chest with his fist, suddenly the oni’s body burst into flame. “Grauggghhhh!” the oni screams his pain as his body incinerates into nothingness. “あなたはろくでなし” The red oni yells out as he charges at the Rider. He then takes a swipe at the demon rider with his razor sharp claws, but Ghost Rider dodges the attack with ease and grabs the red oni by the throat. The Rider pulls the oni’s face closer to his. “Look Into my eyes.” He said slowly. “Your soul reeks with the blood of the innocent.” The Rider’s empty sockets start to glow a dark red. “Now feel their pain!” Ghost Rider reveals all of the oni’s sin with his Penance Stare causing the demon to feel a millennium of pain. Ghost Rider then throws the demon onto the ground; he turns his flaming head to face the shaking Rin. Sesshomaru suddenly wakes up from his slumber, something doesn’t feel right to the demon lord… something was missing. “Rin.” He thought. The demon lord looks around the area for Rin, but finds her nowhere in sight. “Jaken!” Sesshomaru yells. “Zzzzz…. Gch Wha What?” The Demon lords voice wakes the little imp from his slumber. “Jaken where is Rin?” he demanded giving out a dark aura. The small imp starts to shake over the demons lord presence. “Oh well ummm… Lady Rin went into the forest to get some food since she was hungry and I left her alone. PLEASE FORGIVE ME LORD SESSHOMARU!” the imp said in fear. The demon lord growled in annoyance and went on his way to find Rin. “Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken said following the demon lords footsteps. Ghost Rider walks up to the orphan child and kneels down. “It’s okay child you’re safe with me.” Ghost Rider said as reaches out his hand to Rin, but the girl does not respond. Even though the rider saved her life Rin is afraid of the Ghost Rider demonic appearance. Rin’s body began to tremble, her eyes filled with fear, she could barley speak until suddenly the young girl fainted. “Poor child.” The Rider said sympathetically while getting back up; suddenly, The Rider hears the footsteps coming from within the forest. He turns around and finds the demon lord Sesshomaru and the imp Jaken standing before him, the demon lord stares at the rider with his golden amber eyes. “あなたの人生を大切にする場合、女の子の悪魔から離れてします。” He said retracting his sharp claws. “Another one?” Ghost Rider thought. “And it seem s this one wants the girl too just like those other demons. “ Sesshomaru takes a step closer towards the Ghost Rider. “私は今また少女から離れて繰り返すことはしません!” he demanded. “Listen buddy I don’t know what the hell you just said, but if you want the girl you have to go through me!” Ghost Rider responded back as gets into his battle position. Even though Sesshomaru didn’t know what the Rider was saying, he knew that the demon wouldn’t give up Rin without a fight. “ばか.” The demon said as his hands start to glow green. Sesshomaru charges at the demon rider and slashes him in the chest, Ghost Rider counters with a right cross in the face knocking both warriors back. “Gah!” Ghost Rider holds his chest in pain. “What the hell was that!?” He said, the rider looks at his wound and sees it disintegrating slowly, but the wound soon begins to recover. “ダイ” Sesshomaru said as he charges at the rider once more. The Demon lord tries to slash the Ghost Rider with his poisonous claws, but the Rider dodges the attack from the right; Sesshomaru recovers and tries to attack the Ghost Rider with a downward slash, but the Rider grabs the demon’s arm midway and headsbutt him Sesshomaru in the face knocking the demon back. Sesshomaru recovers and counters with upward slash on the Ghost Rider’s skull face, the demon lord follows this with slash in the chest once more and a kick to the stomach knocking the demon rider back. “You’re strong demon, but now face the true power of the Ghost Rider!” All of a sudden The Rider’s Mystic Chain burst out of his chest and hits Sesshomaru in the face. “Augh!” Sesshomaru screams in pain as he grabs his face in pain. Ghost Rider lashes his chain at Sesshomaru once more, but the demon lord dodges the attack with ease. “素敵なトリック悪魔が、トリックは私に対して無用です!” Sesshomaru said. The demon lord lashes out against the demon rider with his Whip of Light, but The Ghost Rider parried the attack with his Mystic Chain. The two warriors begin lash at one another with their weapons, the whip and chain clashing with one another until Sesshomaru’s Whip of Light slices the Ghost Rider’s Mystic Chain into pieces. “Ha you think slicing my chains into pieces is going to stop me!? Think Again!” The Rider yelled out, suddenly The Ghost Rider raise his left hand causing the pieces of chain to levitate in midair. He then points his finger at Sesshomaru causing the pieces of chain to be set aflame and lash out at the demon lord. Sesshomaru dodges the first pieces of chains both left and right causing them to explode on the ground, suddenly a couple of pieces hit Sesshomaru in the left cheek, right thigh, and the chest slicing and burning the flesh, but the demon lord showed no ounce of pain within him.”あなたの攻撃は、私に悪魔を産んだ始めている.” Sesshomaru said his right hand burning a light green. “だから死ぬ！有毒な花の爪!” The demon lord then fires several large blades of energy. The Ghost Rider sees the incoming attack. “ Feel my power demon!” Ghost Rider yells. The demon rider reaches out his hand and fires a couple blast of hellfire that clash with Sesshomaru’s blades of energy negating both attacks. Ghost Rider charges both of his hands with hellfire. “Face hell demon!” The demon Rider then fires a huge ball of Hellfire. “私はこのための時間を持っていない.” Sesshomaru said solemnly, he then pulls out Bakusaiga from its sheath and cuts the ball of Hellfire in two causing both halves to move away from the demon lord and explode. Nice sword.” Ghost Rider said, he claps both hands together and pulls out his Mystic Chain, which straightens into a staff like weapon. “Come at me then if you dare.” Ghost Rider points his staff like chain at the demon lord. “Hmph.” Sesshomaru grunted and the demon lord charges at the demon rider. Sesshomaru takes a full left hand swing at Ghost Rider, but the demon rider blocks the attack with his chain staff and slams the blunt end of the staff into Sesshomaru’s face. Sesshomaru counters the attack with an overhand slash Ghost Rider tries to block the attack, but the Bakuaiga cuts through the Mystic Chain. Sesshomaru pulls the sword back and thrust it into the Ghost Rider’ s chest. The demon rider groans in pain as Seshomaru’s Bakusaiga pierce into his hellish flesh. “Two can pay at that game.” The two ends of the broken chain staff turn into bladed tips and the Ghost Rider plunges them into Sesshomaru’s shoulders infusing Hellfire with the attack. Sesshomaru growls in pain and pushes the demon rider away pulling both weapons out of each other’s wounds. “私はこの疲れて成長する。” Sesshomaru remarks, he then raises his sword up in the air. ”蒼龍破.” All of a sudden dark clouds form into the bright blue sky and a giant dragon-like lightning appears. “Time to bring on the heat!” Ghost Rider yells out, he then slams his fist into the ground and a wall of Hellfire comes out. Sesshomaru’s attack clashes with wall of Hellfire trying to break through, but with no prevail. “ダイ” Sesshomaru said as he plunges his sword into the ground increasing the power of his attack. ”What the!” all of a sudden attack breaks into the wall of Hellfire and strikes the Ghost Rider dead on. “GRUAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!” Ghost Rider screams in pain as his body is engulfed by the lighting attack and then an explosion happens which covers the area with smoke. “哀れな.” Sesshomaru said as he puts u his sword and proceeds to walk towards the direction of Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru stops midway when felt a faint presence; the demon lord turns around and finds a blur figure appearing in the smoke. The blur figure comes out of smoke revealing himself to be Ghost Rider. “どのような!?” Sesshomaru said in shock. “Guess WHO!?” Ghost Rider rushes at the demon lord and slams his Hellfire infused fist into the demon’s face. “You think you can kill me with an attack like that!? Think again!” Ghost Rider slams his fist into Sesshomaru’s face again. “Now prepare to feel the power of the Ghost Rider!” The Demon rider slams his fist into Sesshomaru’s stomach breaking the demon lord’s body armor into pieces. “Prepare to feel the true meaning of hell!” The demon rider slams his knee into Sesshomaru’s stomach; he then grabs the demon lord by the throat and throws him into the ground. Ghost Rider walks up to the fallen demon lord. “You got two choices demon.” Ghost Rider said as he points his finger at the demon. “Either you leave the girl and walk off or suffer my vengeful wrath, the choice is yours.” Sesshomaru growls at the demon rider. “私がダウンして私のガードをさせる愚かされた.” Sesshomaru thought to himself. “しかし、今私は同じ過ちを2回行うれません.” All of a sudden Sesshomaru’s eyes turn blood red, his body turns into a gigantic white furred demon dog. Sesshomaru growls at the Ghost Rider, his acidic saliva dripping into the ground. “Wrong choice demon.” Ghost Rider said as the Hellfire covers his fists. Ghost Rider punches the demon dog with his hellfire fists, but the demon didn’t budge one bit. Sesshomaru swipes the demon rider with his right paw, knocking him into a couple trees. “Ugh.” Ghost Rider gets up from the attack and fires a blast of Hellfire, the blast hits the demon dog on the side causing him to whimper in pain. Sesshomaru growls at the demon rider and slams him into the ground, he then picks him up with his sharp canine teeth and starts thrashing him around like a used rag doll. “Let me you go you mangy mutt!” Ghost Rider slams his fist against the demon dog’s face trying to loosen the demon dogs grip, but with no prevail. He then throws the Ghost Rider down on the ground with a large thud. “Dammit didn’t see that coming.” Ghost Rider said as he slowly starts to get up, he then groans in pain and sees that Sesshomaru’s acidic saliva is eating away at its flesh with little healing in tact. “Damn I guess that last attack from him subdued my healing ability, I must think of new tactic.” The demon rider thought, he then looks and sees the demon dog Sesshomaru slowly coming towards him. “Got it.” Ghost Rider hovers his hand above the ground and his Hellcycle appears through a pillar of flames.” Alright big boy lets play some catch!” Ghost Rider said as he gets on his cycle. He then drives off with the demon dog Sesshomaru in hot pursuit. “Rin! Rin!” A voice called out. The young girl slowly opened her eyes when she heard the voices and sees Jaken standing above her. “Master Jaken.” She said she slowly gets up. “Oh Rin thank goodness you’re okay.” The little imp said in relief. “Master Jaken where’s Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked the imp. “Lord Sesshomaru is dealing with an urgent problem and wants us to stay here.” Jaken replied. “But what if Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble! I have to go help him!” she said urgently and Runs off into the distance. “Rin WAAAIITT!!!!!!!” Ghost Rider is driving off into the forest, he looks back and sees the demon lord Sesshomaru in his dog form pursuing him from behind. “Only got one chance to do this.” He said to himself as he increases his speed running into a middle of a tree. He then pops a wheelie before he hits the tree and lands on the trunk, gliding easily on it and flying into the air; the demon rider is then floating on top of the demon dog without him even knowing, his Hellcycle then disappears and Ghost Rider lands on the demon dogs back. Sesshomaru feels something heavy on his back and begins to buck wildly. “YEEHAW!!!!!!!!!” Ghost Rider pulls out his mystic chain and wraps it around the demon dog’s jaws and starts to ride him like a bucking bronco. Sesshomaru tries to shake the Rider off of his back, but with no prevail. “Time to end this!” Ghost Rider raises his hand up in the air causing hellfire to come up from the ground and burn Sesshomaru’s paws causing the great demon to fall onto the ground with a large thud (a great cloud of dust appears out.). As the dust begins to settle Ghost Rider whose clothes have been torn and shredded is standing on top of the human form of the badly wounded Sesshomaru. The demon rider grabs the badly wounded Sesshomaru by the collar and pulls the demon’s face closer to his. “Look into my eyes demon.” He said slowly. “Your soul reeks with the blood of the innocence.” Ghost Rider’s eyes begin to glow a dark red. “Now feel the… NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” Before Ghost Rider can finish his penance stare he hears a scream from behind, he turns around and sees the young girl Rin running towards them. “What the!?” Ghost Rider says in shock. “Rin.” Sesshomaru said groaningly. “単独で殺生丸様を残す!” the girl yells out as she runs up and jumps onto the wounded Sesshomaru. “Step away child that demon was trying to hurt you!” Ghost Rider, confused on the young girls action. “私は、あなたがこれ以上の殺生丸様を傷つけるせないあっちへ行け!” Rin yelled out in response. Even though Ghost Rider didn’t know what the young girl was saying he knew that she wouldn’t step away. “ I don’t get it! Why would you protect a man who tried to harm you unless… oh no.” Ghost Rider begins to think about the situation he was in. What if the demon he fought wasn’t trying to hurt the girl. What if the demon was the girl’s guardian and thought that the Ghost Rider was trying to threaten her, hence the reason why the girl try to protect the demon from the rider. Ghost Rider puts his hand over his face. “Oh no what have I done!” he said sorrowfully. “ My misplaced judgment has caused an innocent bystander to suffer.” The Ghost Rider turns around his back facing Rin and Sesshomaru. “Little girl.” He said. “Even though you don’t know what I am saying I hope you understand that I am deeply sorry for causing you so much pain and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me somehow.” Suddenly Ghost Rider’s Hellcycle appears out of a mist of flames and the Rider gets on it. “Goodbye child.” Ghost Rider revs up his bike and rides off. Rin watches in aw as the demon rider rides off into the distance on an unknown contraption. “Rin!!!!!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!!!!!” A voice calls out. Rin looks up and sees the short imp Jaken and the beast of burden Ah-Un coming towards them.” Master Jaken over here!” Rin said while waving here hand towards them. Jaken comes rushing towards them in a flash. “Rin are you…. LORD SESSHOMARU YOUR HURT!!!!!!!!!!!” Jaken yells out in shock. “I know Master Jaken, but he’ll be alright.” Rin said while petting the sleeping demons head. “ I hope so, say where did that flaming skull guy go I want to give him a piece of my mind!” Jaken said furiously. “I don’t know Master Jaken he just left on a weird looking machine.” She said looking into the distance. Ghost Rider is driving off into the distance hoping to find a way out of this time period. “ I don’t know how, but I’m gonna find my way out of here and when I do you’re gonna pay Mephisto…dearly.” He said to himself. “Wait for me Roxanne I’m coming for you!” Ghost Rider increases the speed and drives off out of the forest and into the vast valley leaving flaming track marks behind. Meanwhile… A mysterious figure watches the Ghost Rider from within his mystic purple orb and an evil sneer appears on his face. “It seems a new player has entered the game.” He said with a chuckle. Elsewhere… A beautiful miko priestess and her young demon slayercompanion are walking up a long narrowing trail when suddenly the priestess stops midway. “What it is it Lady Kikyo?” The young man said concerned. “Nothing young Kohaku just a mild headache.” She said reassuring him and the two companions begin the walk. “That presence I felt… was greater than any presence that I felt in a long time.” She thought. Somewhere in the valley… Inuyasha and the gang are traveling along a trail, hoping to find a place to stay and some money to earn. “Inuyasha wait up! You’re going too fast!” A young girl in a school uniform yelled. “Well if y’all slowpokes hurried it up I wouldn’t be going so fast now would I.” he remarked. “Geez Inuyaha what’s your problem?” she said irately to him. “It’s obvious Kagome.” A young fox demon on top of the young girl’s shoulder said. “Inuyasha’s made because he got his butt handed to him by that big red guy earlier and now he’s letting everyone suffer because of his shameful defeat.” The young fox said nodding his head. Inuyasha’s eyes begin to twitch in frustration. “Care to say that again Shippo?” he said while retracting his claws. Sango and Miroku begin to snicker over the conversation. “Hey shut up y-“ Before Inuyasha can finish his sentence he begins to sense something in the air. “What is it Inuyasha?” Sango said. “ I smell something that’s burning.” He responded. “Where’s it coming from?” Miroku asked the hanyou. “It’s coming from that direction.” He said pointing forward. The gang then looks and sees a flaming figure coming towards them. “W-w-what is that thing!?” Shippo said fearfully. “Is that a motorcycle?” Kagome said while looking at the oncoming figure. A smile appears on Inuyasha’s face. “Heh, it seems things are getting a little bit interesting here.” Winner: Ghost Rider Expert's Opinion The reason why Ghost Rider won was because his weapons were more versatile and have a more lethal impact, plus it seems his presence is attracting some attention in the Inuyasha universe. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spawn (Al Simmons) (by Godkombat21) Epilouge Hell 1:00 AM Johnny blaze awoke in the fiery plains he knew as hell but something was different about it. The creatures who inhabited the plains looked different. Then before his eyes rose one of the many many rulers of hell, the great demon Malebolgia himself. Johnny stumbled back, usually he would expect Mephisto, but this creature was larger, uglier, and reeked of evil energy. He quikly morphed into Ghost Rider prepared for battle. "Who are you?! Why am I hear?" The demon, grinned a crocked and ugly grin. "I am Malbolgia. I am the ruler of this realm you stand upon." Blaze isn't intimidated by the large demon and jumps at him prepared for battle. Malbolgia flicks him away as if he's a bug. "Save your breathe boy, I only bring you here for my porpuses. I have a task for a creature such as your self, a very important task." Ghost Rider stands up and is ready to attack the large demon again, but soon Malbolgia opens his palm and soon in a piller of flames a woman appeared in his palm. Blaze couldn't believe his eyes. "Roxanne?" He said in disbelief. He approach the woman and nearly clutched her hand when Malbolgia, clenched his fist and yanked it away. "Bring me simmons' head and I will give you the girl." He snarled. Blaze came to his senses and jumped at the demon again. Malbolgia only chuckled as he snapped his long fingers, and the spirit of vengence dissapeared. . Winner: Spawn Epilouge New York City 7:00 The Violator and Etrigan the Demon approach Johnny Blaze's lifeless body. "It's so hard to find good help these days, I mean he almost had him." The Violator complains. "Johnny Blaze should have been able to kill Spawn with his gaze." Etrigan says. "There you go with the rhyming again, I don't know why you do that." "Watch it clown or I'll turn that smile of yours upside down." "Yeah Yeah Yeah, Look just get back to the boss and tell him about this guys failure, I'll Take out the trash." Etrigan turns around and dissapears in flames, while the Violator turned to dispose of Blaze's body. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) (by User:Godkombat21) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Imhotep (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written. Winner: Ghost Rider Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Demons Category:Marvel Warriors